Take Up The Mantle
by Nalkrien
Summary: As Harry visits the In-Between he is visited by an ancient instead of the already dead. They set him on a quest to not only save the world, but save the universe. H/HR Pairing. Will crossover with SG1 also, but mainly Atlantis is planned.


**Disclaimer: Characters within this story belong to their respective owners.**

**AN: This is just the first part of a story that has been bubbling in my head for the last few weeks and decided to post it and see what people thought.**

While some Americans were causing trouble out in the galaxy, a young seventeen year old boy was struck by the most disastrous curse known to him and his world went black.

_(Quoted from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, page 705, J.K. Rowling) _

_He lay facedown, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself._

_A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too._

_Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes._

_(Quoted from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Page 705, J.K. Rowling) _

He lay in a grassy field that was still in its motion. There were no trees, or birds chirping in the distance just a field of grass. He could feel the grass tickling his skin as he laid face down. Then he realized he was naked where he lay.

Rolling over onto his back Harry stared up at the sky and saw just a white fog above where he was laying. Looking to his side he noticed the fog made a dome over him that went out about ten feet from him. Sitting up, he heard a thumping noise followed by pitiful whimpering sound.

More self conscious now that he wasn't alone, he wished he was wearing clothes. Before he had even finished wishing he was clothed. Looking around as he stood up, Harry heard the sound again and turned to where the sound was coming from. As he walked toward the sound, he noticed the fog itself moved with him.

As he drew nearer a tree formed from the fog with a large burrow at its base. A repulsive sight was to be beheld in the burrow, it appeared to a be a small child that was skinned alive. It continued to make a whimpering sound as it was curled up into a ball facing the inside of the burrow

Even though the child disgusted Harry, he knelt by the burrow looking to help it.

"You might as well leave it alone, it cannot be helped."

Harry spun around and spotted a woman that was shrouded in a golden light. She appeared to be around her late twenties, with brown hair that reached her shoulders. She just stood at the edge of the fog that seemed to be disappearing as she waited for him speak.

"Am I dead?" asked Harry after a second of watching woman.

"Maybe, but that is up you. Let us take a walk away from here, where we can speak a little more freely," she said as she turned and walked into the clearing fog. It appeared to be a forest she was walking to, that had a path leading to a small clearing with stone benches.

When that finally stopped at the small clearing, she motioned for him to take a seat on one of the benches while she sat on the other one.

"I am sure you are wondering who I am Harry. So to get that out of the way I am, Ganos Lal, also known better as Morgan Le Fay. While the stories you have heard about me have some fact to them, they are not entirely true," she said as she waved a hand toward Harry.

"So, I might be dead, and I am talking to the Morgan Le Fay?" asked Harry as he stared at her with skepticism.

"You are currently in the in-between of life and death, and what ever your choice is when we have finished talking is, will decide whether you are alive or dead. I know who I am is hard to believe, but I am, but I am not human," said Morgan as she indicated herself. "I am an Alteran, an evolved race that has gone extinct on this plane of existence. You and your kind of wizards and witches are our descendants, even tho they are no where close to our evolved state. But, you on the other hand are one of the closest to us, even though you might not think it."

"How can I be closer than everyone else, when I can barely make it past situations on my own or with just plain luck?" asked Harry bewildered at how he could be a better than wizards and witches that were better than him.

"Naive child, it is because of that creature back there that you are sorely lacking in regards to others. I do have to say you are not alone in being close to us Alterans. That thing was a part of the soul of the one that sent you here. Your mind and body were in a constant battle with it, along with your meager past it held you back," said Morgan as she waved toward the entrance to the clearing.

"So I was a horcrux all along, no wonder snake breath was always in my head. Wait a second, you said I was not alone in being close to you, who is? Do I know them?" asked Harry after he muttered the first part.

"From what we have observed, you know her very well, and she has never left your side, but enough of that our time is drawing closer to an end," said Morgan as she looked off in the distance before looking back at him. "Do not interrupt while I explain why I am here. I was sent by the council that governs the ascended beings, that were once Alterans. We have always had the policy of not interfering with the physical plane, as we ascended are on a high plane as energy. We have found a loop hole and that is you, because at the current moment, you are not part of the physical plane at the moment.

"This physical plane of this universe is slowly deteriorating under the influence of the most virulent races. We Alterans were once teachers and protectors of those under our care. While in this galaxy a great plague struck, and were forced to leave. The next galaxy we settled upon, we were able to regain ourselves til were encountered a race and were pushed to war. While we had the better technology, they outnumbered us. They destroyed all our outposts except for one city, that we abandoned and returned here to earth. We either ascended or lived among the new evolution on this planet, humans. Magic only appeared after we returned to this planet and mated with humans. After we original Alterans vanished from Earth a race of parasites, that control human bodies, emerged and portrayed themselves as Gods, they still do to this day, but they were driven off this planet.

"The Americans though have alerted the Goa'uld of Earth's advances but there is nothing you can do about that. The reason I am here exploiting our own loophole is we would like you to take up the mantle of rebuilding our race to its former glory. You alone can not do it by yourself, but the one I mentioned early is the only one that would be able to help. The rest of your 'race' is to ignorant of what has to be done. So, will you take up the mantle of the new evolved form of the Alterans, and restore to this sector of the universe?" asked Morgan as she watched Harry process the information he just received.

"Wait, wait, wait. You expect me, a barely passing school wizard to stop a galaxy of strong creatures when I couldn't even deal with the one enemy that I do have?" asked Harry looking at her with disbelief.

"You can go back to your world or pass on to the afterlife without having to save the galaxy, but if you do go back with the intent of saving the galaxy we will tell you where you can find help to complete that goal. With or without our help if you go back you will have to fight the one called Tom anyways, whether you beat him is totally up to you, we cannot help with that. We are just giving you a way to save more people if you defeat Tom," said Morgan.

"I am probably going to regret this, but fine. What do I have to do?" asked Harry after a few minutes of thinking about everything he was told.

"In the castle, in a chamber that is protected by a beast, is a room that contains a repository of our knowledge. While it will give you our knowledge it will not give you the understanding of that knowledge. Because of its location, it has enough power for two uses if you decide to have help on your quest. With that knowledge you must find our city of Renascentia for a chance of fighting back. That is all I can tell you, I am now going to send you back, but some time has passed since you were struck down by that man," said Morgan as she waved her hand at Harry and the gold light surrounding her coalesced at her hand. She nodded at him once and the light shot forward and engulfed Harry making his vision go black.


End file.
